Talk:The Muppets (comic strip)
comic collection Not sure where to put this, so I'm parking it here. The Comics: Since 1945 by Brian Walker (ISBN 0810934817) features a few Gilchrist strips and at least one paragraph about it accompanied by a drawing of Kermit and Piggy that looks like it may have been done originally for promotional purposes. —Scott (talk) 05:16, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Syndicate? What syndicate distributed this? King Features Syndicate? Creators? -- Zanimum 15:11, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :This sounds like a question for Andrew. —Scott (talk) 05:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::There's no info on it online, but definitely not Creators (who didn't exist until 1987). I no longer have any paperback collections. That would be the way to check, since it would be mentioned in the copyright section and the notice on the side of the strip; with the strips included here and on Toughpigs, it's next to impossible to make out the syndicate name, but it kind of looks like King Features. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:12, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::I seem to recall it being King Features. Tygerbug (talk) 01:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC) color strip Were these ever published in newspapers in color -- say, on Sundays like some strips? Or were strips produced exclusively for Muppet Magazine, which is where I got this image? — Scott (talk) 17:39, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :I can't answer for sure, but I don't remember any non-Sunday comic strips being in color any earlier than the 1990s, regardless of which newspaper they were printed in. -- Peter (talk) 17:55, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::They were in color on Sundays; I have a bunch. If there's daily strips in color in Muppet Magazine, then my guess is that they took regular black and white strips and colored them for the MMagazine reprint. -- Danny (talk) 18:10, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::This strip references Kermit's magazine, though, so it sounds like it may have been produced exclusively for that purpose. -- Peter (talk) 18:18, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::::On the other hand, they may have chosen this strip to reprint because of the content. — Scott (talk) 18:22, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::::I may have an answer. Flipping through more issues of Muppet Magazine, I came across this second strip which much more clearly and directly references one of the articles in the issue. Am I right in assuming this is pretty concrete evidence, or is there any reasonable doubt on this? — Scott (talk) 01:39, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Okay, nevermind. I've been going through yet more issues and I've come across two strips which reference Muppet Magazine directly. — Scott (talk) 22:30, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Guy had the color "Circus Story" strip hanging up on his wall for years. Coloring definitely done at Gilchrist Studios. Tygerbug (talk) 19:54, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Category? I can't figure out a category for this article... -- Danny Toughpigs 16:17, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Rowlf postage stamp? An anon. contributor says that Brad Gilchrist did the art for the official Rowlf postage stamp, which is the first I've heard of such a thing. Can somebody confirm this? -- Toughpigs 03:34, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :That seems odd to me too. Those stamps are either photos or done in a photorealistic style, neither of which matches Gilchrist's work. -- TomH 6:21 PM, 15 Dec 2005 ::Those are photos... I don't know what that sentence is about. I'm going to take it out, until the person who wrote it can clarify. -- Toughpigs 03:31, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::I'm not an anonymous contributor - I'm Garrett Gilchrist, his son. There was a Rowlf U.S. postage stamp, drawn by Guy Gilchrist (not Brad), which showed Rowlf as a post office clerk. I believe it was only issued for one day, it had something to do with "love", "love day," the "love stamp." Not sure. I'd have to look the information up again, but I've seen the stamp again recently. :::: Cool. I presume this stamp your dad created would be the one in this photo, included in Encarta? -- user:zanimum ::::: The stamp linked above was designed by Saul Mandel. According to the Love Stamp page, Guy Gilchrist did some art for a First Day Cover (FDC). I'm currently trying to find out more about this FDC and have a post on the Talk:Love Stamp page.--Tclark1428 19:54, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Little Muppet Monsters? Where does the LMM puzzle info come from? I've never heard of that product.Scooter 07:55, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Guy had the Little Muppet Monster puzzle lying around his studio. There's a photo of it now on the Wiki. Tygerbug (talk) 01:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Title The title of this strip is actually "Jim Henson's Muppets", as can be seen on the published strips. Shouldn't the article be renamed to reflect that? Darth Prefect (talk) 19:34, February 16, 2015 (UTC)